Lust
by HopelessRomantic1818
Summary: As Link lay there he wondered what Mido would think of him having hot sex with a know-it-all freshman on his girlfriend's couch at one in the morning. But he wouldn't think on it too much.


Lust

Lust

The sun's absence left a cold night filled to the brim with darkness. Having no moon to illuminate the land, Hyrule was a darkened city. It was no different on Triforce Avenue. A young boy, by the name of Link, rose from his bed slowly. He wished to use the restroom and wash his face with warm water. He walked silently, careful to not wake his girlfriend, Din. In the bathroom, he drenched his face and stared into the mirror. Din was not angry at him to his knowledge, yet they hadn't had intercourse in three weeks. It was killing him.

He left the bathroom and wandered into the living room. He stopped short at the young girl he spotted sitting on the couch. His thoughts began to lead his eyes, soon becoming aware of her lack of clothing. She had on a thin undershirt and a pair of pink panties. It was also very cold in the room, making her now erect nipples very noticeable. Being in an undershirt and boxers himself, Link knew his problem below his waist would also stick out like a sore thumb. Yet, he walked toward her. He came to a stop right in front of her, gazing down at her in slight awe.

"Zelda," he muttered, drawing her attention and a gasp. She looked up at him and sighed.

"What is it, Link?" Her voice was meek yet angelic as usual. Link was at Din's house only because of Din, but Zelda had been visiting Din's sister Nayru. It was an odd sort of thing, mostly because the fact that Zelda's number one crush since first gaze was Link himself. And Link was no where near oblivious to this fact. He had never taken the time, though. He had no classes with her, being a junior and her being a freshman. He was starting to think himself a fool as he looked down upon her, hoping his member's excitement would end in her knowing.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be asleep?" he inquired calmly. She looked down at her lap and sighed. She shut her eyes tightly and stood, throwing herself into him. He caught her and looked at her, mouth agape. She looked up at him with sad and lost eyes.

"I'm so alone right now, Link," she replied sexily. "Oh, I wish you could understand that." Her voice brought chills down his spine and he hardened more. He couldn't take much more; it was torture.

"I do understand, Zel," he muttered low enough so she could barely make it out. Her lonesome eyes were replaced by playful and lustful ones. She raised a hand to his hair and ran her fingers through it.

"I'm younger than you, Link. I still hold my innocence," she stated with passion and lust laced in her words. Link felt his boxers tighten as they began to back toward the couch. She stood on her toes, her mouth only centimeters from his. "Make me feel alive, Link. Spoil me in yourself. If only for tonight: tame me."

That was it. Link instantly embraced her, slamming his lips against hers. He pushed her to the couch, following closely. He sat on her lap, allowing his member to make its self known. Zelda moaned as she felt it push at her through their under garments. She wanted him and there was no doubt in her mind she was on his 'to do' list too. She felt his hands roam her as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. She lifted his shirt from him and threw it aside, caressing his abs. His chest was taught and well toned. She felt herself get wet as she caressed him. He sensed her wetness due to the flinch she made. He would waste no time in feeling her sexual juices cover him, for soon she too was shirtless.

Link's hands crept upward until they reached her surprisingly large and round breasts. His control slowly slipped away as he caressed them. He pushed her down onto her back and lay atop her, his head on her chest. Link looked at her for approval, though he knew he didn't need it. She gave him all the response he wanted and more by removing her panties and whispering "Love me Link."

The now fully aroused boy moved his right hand to her womanhood, as the other moved her left breast to his mouth. He licked and nipped at it, enjoying Zelda's moans and coos. He began to play with her bud. Her moans grew slightly louder. He knew she was trying to be as silent as possible. He'd soon repay her for it in full. He slipped two fingers into her and began to pump. She bucked against him, forcing his hand further into her. Being a god at serving females punishment, he slipped another finger into her and increased his pace. She bit her lip hard as he pleasured her, grinning to himself in self satisfaction.

"L-Link! Please…s-stop!" she pleaded. "I don't want to…ahh! Not yet." He looked to her face and pumped harder; telling her silently that he had no intention of stopping. His middle finger slammed into her sweet spot and his hand was instantly covered in her liquids. Link withdrew and stared at his hand in astonishment. He had first done this with Din nearly five years ago and none of those times had he ever seen a girl quite like Zelda. She released for him completely unlike Din. He now questioned whether it was a matter of want or love. Whatever the case, he liked this. He licked his hand furiously, enjoying his new found passion in life: her taste. He understood full well that this was beyond cheating. And he loved it. He was thrown from his thoughts by Zelda pushing him onto his back. She yanked at his boxers until they were off and deposited by her own underwear.

The sight of him brought a blush to her cheeks. Compared to her own self, she had no idea how he'd fit. Nonetheless, she trusted that he'd figure it out for her. Zelda bent down to his enlarged self and glared jealously at him as he continued to lick his hand. She threw him for a pleasurable loop and she sucked him into her mouth and pumped him. His breath came in pants and heavy sighs as she picked up the pace, showing him what he was missing. Now he was sure of it: He loved her more than he could ever love Din. Not because of she was doing to and for him, but because as they pleasured each other, her personality came out completely.

Zelda quickened drastically and felt some of him spray her face, nearly forcing all of Link's seed from him. Link couldn't let her, though. He grasped her shoulders and pulled her up. His eyes widened as he saw the good little girl he use to know delightfully covered in his substance.

He could take it no longer. He pushed her backwards and positioned himself at her entrance, pinning her hands to the couch. She kissed her innocence farewell as he thrust into her, breaking her barrier. She gasped at the great pain she felt. Fortunately, the pain was eased away by Link's kiss. He pumped into her slowly, careful not to harm her. She bucked against him as a signal to raise the bar. He would not disappoint. He quickened his thrusts and grimaced. Her moaning was suppressed and yet he was still so turned on by it. He swelled further within her, much to their surprise.

"Give me more, Link! Faster, baby, harder!" Zelda's pleas were answered swiftly as he fucked her as fast and hard as he could. With Din, this would have been his limit, if Zelda had not whispered, "I love you" in her ecstasy. His world grew blurry as he thrust into her harder and faster, moving Zelda's knees to her chest. With more access, his vigorous pumping increased once more, finishing Zelda completely. With one final cry of ecstasy, she came. Her come fueled his release. A couple of uneven and wild thrusts and he released his seed. As he did so, his eyes turned grey and he slipped into the nirvana Zelda had recently entered as well.

He collapsed upon her, panting and sweating. A few minutes of rest and he rolled onto his back beside his new lover. He had no idea what his best friend Mido would think of him after he told him that he and the valedictorian of the freshman class, Zelda had heated sex on Din's couch. Nor did he care. That was the best part. With Zelda everything was different. He smiled to himself and turned to the still excited girl beside him. She glanced at him and giggled, "That was nice."

Link nodded and smiled. Link embraced Zelda and whispered to her, "I love you, Zel. Will you be mine?" This brought another series of giggles from the female he held.

"Aren't I already, and besides that, what about Din?" As she finished her questioning of her, he scooped her up and carried her to Din's parent's unused room. He thanked the gods for their frequent vacations. He laid Zelda on the bed and exited the room, only to return several seconds later with their cloths.

"Trust me, my dear. Din is not something you need to worry about," Link answered as he crawled into bed with his girl. Zelda turned to him and was welcomed by his arms.

"Why is that, may I ask?" Link smiled at the innocent girl he held and put a finger to her mouth.

"I'll tell you a secret," he whispered as he drew closer. "I've never gone that fast before. Nor have I worked that hard. You were the record breaker among record breakers. You blow Din out of the water. So, don't worry about it," Link assured her. As he drew back and lay on his back, Zelda placed her head on his chest and nuzzled into him. She need not give thanks, and she knew this. She let sleep take her and Link as they peacefully dreamt of their next night together.


End file.
